The best football match C&J
by real mynix
Summary: This is a short C&J story. Clarisse need to know that she is the most important thing in her husband’s life. It was inspirated by the 2006 football VM.


Author: mynix from Hungary, Budapest  
Helping Elf: Stine / Forever Julie from Denmark  
Title: The best football match  
Rated: T  
Storyline: This is a short C&J story. Clarisse need to know that she is the most important thing in her husband's life. It was inspirated by the 2006 football VM.  
Genre: romance

**I don't own the characters or the movie and I not making any money on this hole story.**

I really hope you like it!

* * *

**The best football match**

--

"Where the hell is he? I can't believe it!" Clarisse said angrily while she tried to find her husband. Tonight they should have eaten a romantic dinner but Clarisse couldn't find Joe anywhere.  
Actually the dinner wasn't agreed but she organized one. Years earlier they met this exact day and first they just noted it then later they gave small gifts to the other but now it was just as big a celebration as a birthday.

It was 2 years earlier on this amazing day that they finally joined their lives together. Not long after Mia became Queen of Genovia. But there were things that she wasn't certain in so she asked her Grandmother. And Clarisse had things to do also so they stayed at the palace instead of going to the small beach house. . . but someday.

When she searched the palace one hour ago she realized that not just her husband but also the other men from the palace were nowhere to be found. She was just about to give up when she next to the security room heard men screaming and shouting. So she walked over and opened the door. . .

When she opened it she could smell the typical mix of beer and cigar smoke. Across from the door was small TV and in front of that there were some unfitting sofas and chairs. There were minimum 20 men in the room but her eyes only search for one.

When the door opened some of the men turned around and the smile on their face disappeared. They began to scream so some of the other men turned around.  
When Joseph turned around and got eye contact with his wife. She turned around and walked out the door.  
Joseph turned pale and jumped up and hurried after her.

The men in the room turned of the sound on the TV and went to the door to see what there was about to happen between the couple.  
"I can explain this."  
"With a beer glass in your hand? It's not a problem if I don't believe you, is it?"

He knew where he was and began to search for a place where he could place the glass but there was nothing in the corridor so he placed the glass on the floor. He looked down so he didn't see the small smile that was showing on Clarisse's face.  
"This is not what you think it is."  
"So you know already what I think. Do you want to tell me too?"  
"Don't be cynical."

Joseph walked closer to his wife and put his arms around her waist. Then he began to close the distance between their mouths. Clarisse lost herself in his big dark brown eyes and within minutes she felt her husband's lips on hers. But at the moment the kiss started she ended it and pushed Joseph away.  
"God. I will not kiss a beer barrel!"  
"Oh." Joseph dropped his eyes to the floor and his mouth turned down. Clarisse felt her heart brake. She took hold of his chin and lifted his head. She gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Say to the others that they shall come down a floor, okay?" Joseph wanted to question her but when he opened his mouth she was far away.

He looked after her for some more before realizing that his friends were looking at him. "I tried everything. You heard what she said, didn't you?" They nodded yes. They heard it and had seen what happened.  
But nobody walked down corridor.

A couple of minute's later Arnold was the first to walk. "Come on everyone" He said. They all knew that they didn't have the privilege to let royalty wait.

Slowly they walked downstairs. Minutes later they arrived with guiltily faces. The door opened and there stood the ex Queen who smiled and gestured them to enter the room.

The room was the palace movie room and on the screen was nothing else but the football VM episode. There were comfortable chairs and armchairs and two women stood by the table with drinks and food. It was Heaven. They didn't believe their eyes so they looked back at the door just as Joseph who was the last person entered the room. He turned to his wife and gave her a kiss on her forehead and her cheek.  
"Have a good time." she said and walked out of the room.

When the door closed behind Clarisse everyone in the room patted Joe's shoulder and sat down to enjoy the rest of the match.

--

Clarisse was proud of herself and happy the other people enjoyed it but she soon realized that this wasn't her best idea. . .

Around midnight she felt her husband crawl into bed but because he didn't have any energy he didn't take shower so he smelled bad. So Clarisse went for the other end of the bed instead of hugging him.  
When she woke up next morning Joseph was deep in sleep.  
When she finished the work in the afternoon he was watching the match.  
Night after night and that went on for nearly a week. Clarisse didn't actually see her husband.  
She thought that they recover it in the weekend. She needed to admit that she was missing his touches. But she thought herself strong to survive the 5 days. But the football VM was just as much in weekends as in the week and she would realize that soon. . .

--

In the morning she slowly got out off bed because she didn't want to wake up her husband. She thought he would be tired. She went for her morning shower then took on some clothes and walked to the garden. She began to gardening and finally she went back to the suite because it was dinner time.

Joseph was in the shower and she heard the shower and his voice. She sat on the sofa and waited. 15 minutes later he came out and she saw him. She was happy but she noticed the big black circles under his eyes. He was not used to be up all night. He diffidently wasn't one week ago. He liked to take a drink now and then but he drank more now than he normally would.

Clarisse walked over to him and they shared a sweet kiss. That was what she really missed but they soon heard a knock on the door. Joseph turned around and went to the door. He opened it and it was Arnold who was smiling. He nodded to Clarisse and asked if Joseph was ready for the day. Joseph nodded and Clarisse asked:  
"Where are you going?"  
"We are going to watch the football VM."  
"But today it's Saturday."  
"Yes."  
"Are they playing on Saturdays too?" Clarisse asked a little angry.  
"Yes." Joseph answered. He was getting impatient and he wanted to go now.  
"I see. But there are no match on Sunday, right?"  
"Are you joking with me? Tomorrow is going to be the first match for Italy!"  
"Aha, that sounds interesting." Clarisse said with almost no confidence.  
"Yes. We are betting and many people bet Italy but I think that the Germany is going to be the winners. . . but we will know in about 3 weeks."  
"3 weeks?"  
"Well 4 but one is now. . . I hope Germany will win. I have a lot of money on that."  
"Money? Our money? How much money did you bet?" Joseph felt that this was a bad thing to tell his wife. She was not happy to get that kind of info. He wanted to take her hands but she took them away and asked how much?  
"Not more than your jewelry in the closet." He tried to say teasingly but he saw that that was again a bad thing. He was late so he said "I will win." The he was out the door.

Clarisse was so furious and didn't found her place. After two years the routine was that weekends were reserved for Joseph. She tried gardening and reading but couldn't find peace. She thought about riding but she didn't like to ride alone either. So she asked Amelia but she was tired and wanted to do nothing else but sleep all day. So she ended up on the sofa and didn't do anything besides looking at old photos.

She didn't hear when the door opened at night and Joseph step in. First he saw his beautiful wife and walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
Clarisse didn't jump. She knew that touch so well. When Joseph felt Clarisse relax under his touch he began to rub her shoulders. She turned her head back a little and enjoyed this little massage. The touch went to her neck and caressed it. Then his hands began to slide lower. . . for her chest and lower than that. . .

He began to unbutton her blouse and took it away so he could feel her soft skin under the material. Slowly he caressed her. Clarisse turned her head back and in that position Joseph gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
Then he went round the sofa and when he went there Clarisse stood up and took her blouse up from the floor. Joseph caressed his wife's back and took her closer. She didn't resist and they were soon body against body.

Joseph slowly turned his head to hers and kissed her lips. Then he tried to deepen the kiss. Clarisse opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue but soon she stepped back.  
"What is the problem?" Joseph asked.  
"How much have you been drinking?"  
"Just a little."  
"And have you been smoking?"  
"No I haven't."  
"Don't lie to me! I can taste it! That was just like kissing a hundred year old pipe smoking man."  
"So you have kissed one?"  
"Don't be ridiculous!"  
"Okay, yes I drank a little yes and smoke a cigar, but that's all. Come here and try again."  
"I don't want to now." She said and turned to go to the bathroom but Joseph took her arms a little harder then he expected and pulled her back. "Get of off me!"  
"Give me one chance. I know that you aspire for my kisses." He stepped closer and caressed Clarisse's hips. She didn't want that and tried to step back.  
"No."  
"Oh yes you are. You long for my kisses."  
"No!"  
"Yes. You long for my touch. You love me. You love every minute that I spend with you and when we make love or when I just kiss your body. You are MY slave Clarisse! And you do anything that I want just be mine."

If Clarisse's arms were free now she was sure to slap her husband for that sentence. This was the first time in her life. She felt defenseless in front of him in just her skirt and bra. But her eyes were full of anger and when Joseph saw that he immediately let her go. She turned and went right into the bathroom and locked the door. She knew that Joseph wasn't himself and would regret what he had said in the morning but that was little comfort for her now. And the worst thing was that she knew that she was his slave. She would do anything in the world for him!

When she went out of the bathroom she went straight to the bed and without a word got under the sheets. Joseph went into the bathroom minutes later and took a long hot bath. He blamed himself for all of his words. When he got out and got under the sheets Clarisse was at her side of the bed with her back to him. He moved over to her so his chest was against her back. He then caressed her stomach with one hand and the other caressed her hair. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Minutes later he felt that the beauty in his arms turned so he turned too. He was now lying on his back and Clarisse placed her head on his chest. He caressed her hips and they soon fell asleep.

--

The following morning Clarisse felt little kisses on her forehead. She didn't know if it was a dream or real life but soon she felt something stroke her too. When she felt that one of her lingerie straps was not in the right place she realized that this was diffidently not a dream. She held her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling.  
The place where there once had been a strap she felt small butterflies kisses and they went lower and fell on her chest. A hand stroked her breast softly and she felt her whole body begin to shiver and felt it tingle all over.

But as she whished that the stroking would continue she felt it stop. The strap was placed back on her shoulder and she got a kiss on her nose. She then felt Joseph lay back down on his side.

She was a little annoyed now. Her husband thought that she didn't wake up for this? Or he didn't even want it? Or he made up his mind just now? She felt the minutes to hours when she waited for Joseph to start again or finish what he started. . . but he didn't.

She tossed and turned in the bed tugging on the blankets as she did. Finally all of the blankets were off Joseph. When she turned again she saw Joseph in his PJ where the last buttons were not buttoned so she watched his bare chest.  
She didn't stand that much more.

She dropped the blankets on the floor and leaned over Joseph. Her arms were on each side of Joseph's shoulders but her legs and hips were on Joseph's. When she began to kiss his face she gave little kisses on his forehead, cheekbone, nose, and missed his lips and went right to the chin. When she saw that Joseph turned his head to the side she kissed his neck and down his chest just as far as the buttons were open.  
When she had kissed all of the bare body parts she gave him one final kiss on his nose. Then she began to move to her side of the bed to lie back down. But two strong arms held her and she tried to move, Joseph opened his eyes and they smiled at the other. The yesterday argument was over and now the question was what they were going to do this morning. . .

--

The morning was beautiful for both of them but after the fun with each other Joseph went to watch the mach. Clarisse was in heaven for some time but she was too do-gooder. She thought that once she made love to Joseph he would forget how much he loves football. But that was not that. He was just as much in front of the TV as before and he went to bed late at night.

So the next few days was just as bad for Clarisse as the others so she decided to go out for the beach house to relax. She invited Amélia who happily accepted the invitation after her Grandma promised she didn't have to move much. While they were there they talked a lot and it was a good thing that they were together to share feelings and things but Clarisse was a little sad about not seeing Joseph.  
But during the time they were away from the palace there was just as much football as before.

--

Clarisse and Mia arrived two hours earlier than the last match. Clarisse had a difficult time hiding how angry she was with Joseph. He didn't phone her beside the 4 times in 3 weeks and now when she was back he didn't notice her because of that final match!

Everything began when she first heard that Joseph was just begun to move for the last match when she arrived. But she soon thought a beautiful thought. She had 2 whole hours to be as amazing as never before. So she went to their suite took a bath and put on her make up. She did her hair, took on a slim transparent lingerie, knee socks and high heel shoes. Clarisse covered her sexy clothes up with a long robe. She wanted to be more interesting to Joseph so if he forgot about the damn football she would be proud of herself.

She made a phone call and then she went down to the movie room. When she entered the room she went straight to Joseph. When the men realized who it was that entered the room Clarisse asked. "Good evening! Can I sit down?" They looked at her with a weird look on their faces but of course nodded there head so Clarisse sat down next to her husband. He was just as surprised as the others but that was nothing! When Clarisse had sat down she turned her head to him and gave him a long and passionate kiss which was impossible for Joseph not to return. Then she laid her head on Joseph's shoulder and they stayed like that for some minutes.

But when the match began everyone took a drop of the beer glass so Clarisse asked for Joseph's and took a sip. It was horrible for her but she saw that Joseph like it so much that she only drank it to seem more desired in Joseph's eyes.

She crossed her legs and didn't have to wait long before she felt the familiar hand on her robe covered knees. But she pulled the material away a little so Joseph could feel her skin. Joseph slit his hand over her thigh and his throat left a little moan which created a little smile on Clarisse's face. She knew that this was the right road. He began slowly but not too obviously to slide his hand higher and higher on her thigh. But she felt that his hand began to shake a little. So she returned the caresses. She placed her hand on his thigh and began to caress and then press a little and finally did all of this higher. She was finally very close to an intimate part of his body but before she could take it higher Joseph jumped a little and caught her hand. They looked into each others eyes and she saw what she wanted to see. Her husband's eyes were narrow and burned with desire.

He took her hand and pulled her of the sofa and began to walk to the exit. Everyone's eyes were on them but not even Joseph cared about it. He didn't even know what happened for that twenty minute of the match. His mind was only on one thing and that was how soon he could make love to his love.

--

The road to their room was very fast and when the door closed Clarisse felt that Joseph hands were inside her robe belt and it was opened. He threw the robe away and stood there totally shock at the vision. A little white nothing with stockings. He pulled out his index finger and gently began to stroke first her neck then down her chest as low as the material allowed him. "You are very beautiful. And you are crafty. You thought of this." He whispered in her ear. He took off the straps so the material ended on the floor. "But I love it."

They shared some passionate kisses but that ended when Joseph took her hands and they went into the bedroom. . .

--

In the morning the sunshine woke them up and for the first time in weeks they woke up in each others arms. Joseph gently caressed Clarisse's hair. She turned her head to him and they smiled and started the day with a sweet kiss.  
"I'm sorry that you missed the final match yesterday."  
"Well, I had something more important to do."  
"But I'm sorry."  
"It's really no need too. I have missed you and we won't have to be apart the next 4 years."  
"Oh, then you are properly not going to be happy with what I did for you."  
"What did you do?" Joseph eyes were full off surprise.  
"Actually I didn't do it with my hands."  
"Ok, ok but what did you do?"  
"I just ask someone to do it for me."  
"Yes, but what Darling?"  
"But it seems to me that this is not important."

Joseph lay on top of Clarisse and kissed next to her armpit and then a little pat for his beard. He knew that Clarisse was ticklish there. It was funny that she only disliked it for these moments never for the mouth or other part of the body kisses just when Joseph did it on purpose. Clarisse didn't take it well so she told him. "I recorded the yesterday match for you. If you want you can watch it anytime."  
"Oh my! You are amazing! I love you."  
"I love you too. Now go."

Joseph got out of the bed and run to the bathroom. He was happy by the fact that he had this woman by his side. And Clarisse was happy she had this man by her side and that she was more important then anything else in his life.

And she knew that she didn't need to be afraid again for 4 years. . .

--

The end

* * *

All reviews are welcome.


End file.
